onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Citizens
New World Saga The citizens that were named on Fish Man Island, and will be named in the New World need to be added, so a New World Saga section has gt to be added, I would myself but I dont know how to make a chart like that 18:11, April 28, 2012 (UTC) Nami's picture Should we use a picture of Nami b4 timeskip? when she was there?Terrialstrasz 15:24, June 8, 2012 (UTC) I say leave it as it is, it's not a big problem. Terribly out of date This whole page is terribly out of date. It lacks anything past the Kuja arc (MF, ID, PW, FI and PH are all missing) as well as missing several filler characters/arcs. Now that people are busy providing a lot of pictures for characters for the new 4-way switch template, it may be a good time to deal with these as well. 21:24, January 27, 2013 (UTC) After I'm done replacing all the bad portraits, I'll start on the new ones. 22:07, January 27, 2013 (UTC) Bump. With the Dressrosa arc introducing so many new characters, it would be great if this page were up to date. 04:29, March 28, 2013 (UTC) Missing people missing from this page (probably a few more i forgot) drum: Hakowan, water seven: Ishigo Shitemanna, kyukyu , , Happa, water seven (filler) : Michael and Hoichael ,Aobire, Abi, Aunt, Banban Sabaody: Minoruba, Kairiken, Humphrey Ohara: Roji, Oran, Mizuira (tried to add these three twice - someone deleted the portraits and undid the changes to the template) Dawn Island: Sabo, Outlook III, Ahho Desunen IX, Ahho Zurako, Stelly, Sabo's Mother, Curly Dadan,Dogra,Magra, Pochi Crown Island: Mobambi, Karasuke, Kirin Lion, Bald Parrot Elbaf: Panz Fry, Lily Enstomach, Oimo, Kashi, Blyue slaves, islands the straw hats were sent to: Tibany, Caroline, Shanba, Sancrin, Heracles, Haredas, Soran, Pekkori, Taroimo, Kitton, Fishmen island: Splash and Splatter, Togare, Junan, Papaneel, Octopako, Ammo Knights, Hachi, Neptune, Otohime, Shirahoshi, Fukaboshi, Ryuboshi, Manboshi, Minister of the Left, Minister of the Right, Shyarly, Keimi,Ichika, Nika, Sanka, Yonka, Yonka 2, Ishilly, Kairen, Hiramera, Seira, Mero, Lulis, Adele, Fillonce, Sora, Luca, Maria Napole, Den, Aladdin Dressrosa: Violet , Thunderous Soldier of Rage, Mario , Tank Lepanto ,don't know how to deem tournament entries whose origin country wasn't mentioned Raijin Island: Kasa Foolshout Island: Koala Pucci: Bimine, Marumieta, Yamenahare Whiskey Peak: Mr 9 , Miss monday , their baby Warship Island: Apis, Ryu, Bokuden Ukkari Hot-Spring Island: Dirt Boss , Forrest Boss Hand Island: Diego, Bilić, Regis Island of rare animals: Gaimon, Sarfunkel, Cocox Little East Blue: Fabre, Orenami Fanclub, Yoko, Mitsuboshi, Luigia, Mendo, Boss, Ryudo Flower Country: Chinjao , Sai , Boo Prodence Kingdom: Elizabello ii, Dagama Mervielle: Xiao, Ever Ocean's Naval: Joke, Hamu, Meroie Unknown island: Egana, Kanezenny, Nigeratta, Reuder, let me know if i forgot someone Law1345 (talk) 14:03, April 21, 2013 (UTC) Yep. We fell behind. Most of these have portraits elsewhere though. 18:57, April 21, 2013 (UTC) Possible Complete Order Change I propose we change the page's format from being ordered by the saga to being order by geography, i.e instead of the sections being "east blue saga", "boruqe works saga" etc. it will be "east blue","south blue","north blue","west blue","grand line" and "new world". it makes more sense than the current format since we are still adding people to islands even hundreds of chapters after the initial apearence (dadan and the nobles are a great example) so it doesn't even serve the purpose of avoiding spoilers. what do you think? Law1345 (talk) 12:22, May 8, 2013 (UTC) Yeah, I agree. So we'll get rid of the Saga templates altogether? 12:31, May 8, 2013 (UTC) Yeah, I think that may be better, since the way we're doing it now makes hard to fit in so many characters. Trouble is, we need someone who's good at making templates to change them all. 13:17, May 8, 2013 (UTC) Yeah, that would be more organized. I can help with making the templates. 13:25, May 8, 2013 (UTC) Do we need "template collections" for this? Because It's only East Blue, Paradise and New World. The three other Blues have almost no named islands at all. Well, if we do, I can put it as a job for the , since I'm the temporary leader. 13:28, May 8, 2013 (UTC) Better delete the page altogether. It's virtually useless. There are enough galleries everywhere, having whole articles dedicated to them is weird. Agreed with sff. 16:50, May 9, 2013 (UTC) ^Same here. 16:51, May 9, 2013 (UTC) I agree with Sff too. 07:46, May 10, 2013 (UTC) I've created a forum about that. Here 20:37, May 13, 2013 (UTC) This page was linked from a lot of character tables in chapters… Is there an article we could use instead? Category:Deleted Article Talk Pages